Of Anmitsu and Wedding Rings
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: He had wanted to propose to Sakura for awhile, but every time he tried, something always went wrong. Hopefully, tonight on their date, something would go right. /NaruSaku/ Part 1 of 3


Well, here's more NaruSaku fluff! Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was lying down on his bed, looking at the black velvet box in his hand. He opened it, revealing the diamond ring that was inside.

Sighing, he sat up, "I had to save up a lot of money for this."

He had wanted to propose to Sakura for awhile, but every time he tried, something always went wrong. Hopefully, tonight on their date, something would go right.

* * *

'_Ugh...can today go by any slower?!'_ Sakura thought to herself, staring at the clock in anticipation.

"Haruno-Sensei?"

She shifted her gaze from the clock to the student that had approached the podium.

"Hmm?" she replied impatiently, glancing quickly at the clock again and back at the student.

"What are we doing Monday?"

"Monday, we're going to learn about genjutsu and how to determine if you're trapped in a genjutsu and what to do to release yourself from it."

"Okay, thanks," the student said, returning to his desk.

Sakura stared at the clock once more. She had been teaching class at the Ninja Academy since seven o'clock in the morning. _'The day has gone by so slowly.' _

The clock read3:57 p.m. And class got out at four, which meant that she had two hours until her date with Naruto. She smiled, _'Naruto...' _He had always been there for her and would do anything to make her happy...he truly loved her...

Sakura glanced back at the clock, which now read 4. p.m.

"Class dismissed," she said before the students got up and left, casually conversing with one another.

_'Thank God,'_ she thought, gathering up her belongings and heading back to the flat she shared with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I'm back," Sakura called out as she opened the door entered the house.

No response.

Becoming a little irritated, Sakura made her way into the bedroom, and found a note lying on her nightstand. As she read it, she smiled, blushing slightly, her slight anger vanishing. She could not wait to see what Naruto had in store for her later.

* * *

Naruto's little note led her to the riverside. It was so quiet and serene. A calm breeze blew through her pink locks, making them appear to dance along her shoulders. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of luscious water and wildflowers filling her nose.

Her green eyes shot open suddenly as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

The figure spoke, "Hey, beautiful."

Immediately recognizing that voice, Sakura whirled around to face him, placing her arms on his shoulders. "Hey, Naruto."

"So how was your day?" Naruto asked, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Oh, you know, the same old thing: lectures, rowdy kids and all of that. One student asked about the lesson scheduled for Monday, though. So how was your day?"

"Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. Sometimes being Hokage sucks," Naruto replied as he and Sakura pulled apart.

Naruto then took her by the hand and they started walking along the riverside, both gazing at one another lovingly.

"You look amazing tonight, Sakura. I mean, you do all the time, but every time I see you it's as if you just become more and more beautiful."

Sakura's face reddened and she turned away in an effort to hide it.

"Hey," Naruto said as he stopped walking. He put his hands on her shoulders, his gaze meeting hers, "You know I'll always think you're beautiful, right?"

Naruto cupped her chin and moved in to kiss her. Her heart skipped a beat as his lips meshed with hers. He raked a hand through her locks and kissed her passionately, her hands slowly wrapping around his neck as he did so.

When they broke apart, he looked directly into her eyes. He smiled, holding her close as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Naruto whispered.

"I love you, too, Naruto."

They stood there under the night sky, Naruto raking his hands through her hair and humming a sweet melody to her as they danced.

After a few minutes, Naruto whispered, "Are you hungry, Sakura?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"What do you want to eat?" Naruto asked as they began walking again.

"Well," Sakura said, putting a finger to her lips in a playful kind of way, "I'd like some anmitsu."

Naruto smiled, pointing to an area next to a tree, "Hmm...you mean like the anmitsu in that spot over there?"

There was a blanket set up in the area with two bowls of anmitsu in the middle of it and on each of its four corners was a lit candle.

"Naruto...," Sakura breathed, "You didn't have to do all of this."

Naruto laughed, "Come on, let's eat!"

They sat on the blanket, eating their anmitsu and talking about everything: from work to Sasuke, and from humor to more serious things.

"Man, we've been through a lot together," Naruto said, taking his last bite of anmitsu.

Sakura followed suit, but right as she bit down, her molar nearly shattered. Angry, Sakura spat whatever was in her mouth out. "Naruto!! What the hell did you put in this?! You almost broke my tooth!" she snapped, punching him.

"Look down," Naruto said meekly, rubbing his cheek.

Sakura gasped as her gaze shifted to the ground, "Naruto...it's beautiful."

Naruto picked up a napkin from his plate, cleaned up the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Oh my God..." Sakura whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you—more than anything and anyone... I can't imagine living without you. Sakura Haruno, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

She smiled from ear to ear, tears now running her face, "Yes...yes I will!!"

Sakura lept into his arms and covered his lips with her own, eyes closed tight and arms wrapping around his neck, never letting him go.

**XXX**


End file.
